weirdalfandomcom-20200213-history
Lyrics:Stop Forwarding That Crap To Me
Lyrics: Oh the sand keeps falling through the hourglass And there's no way you're going to slow it down You say we gotta treasure each moment Who knows how long we're gonna be around Yeah, you keep on telling me life is short And it's hard to disagree with what you say But if time is so precious why ya wasting mine 'Cause I'm always reading, always deleting Every useless piece of garbage that you send my way Every stupid hoax All those corny jokes Stop forwarding that crap to me Well I don't need tons of cringe-inducing puns Stop forwarding that crap to me No, it isn't okay if you brighten my day With some cut-and-pasted hackneyed Hallmark poetry And I didn't request a personality test Stop forwarding that crap to me Ahhhh... You're sending virus-laden bandwidth-logging attachments To every single person you know You're passing around a link to some dumb thing on YouTube That everybody else already saw three years ago And wacky badly Photoshopped billboards Were never that amusing to me And I just can't believe you believe those urban legends But I have high hopes Someone will point you toward Snopes And debunk that crazy junk you're spewing constantly No I don't want a bowl of Chicken Soup for the Soul Stop forwarding that crap to me Send more top 10 lists and I'll slash my wrists Please stop forwarding that crap to me Well I'm sorry I can't accept your paranoid rant And I don't want the Neiman Marcus cookie recipe Won't you kindly refrain 'cause it's hurting my brain Stop forwarding... that crap to me Like glittery hearts and unicorns And pictures of somebody's cat Now tell me, in what alternate reality Would I care about something like that? And by the way, your quotes from George Carlin Aren't really George Carlin Mr. Rogers never fought the Viet Cong And Bill Gates is never gonna give me somethin' for nothin' And I highly doubt some dead girl is gonna kill me If I don't pass her letter along Well now I know you're wishin' I'll sign your petition But stop forwarding that crap to me And I don't want to read your series Of conspiracy theories Just stop forwarding that crap to me And your two million loser friends All have my address now 'Cause you never figured out the way to BCC Now I gotta insist Take me off of your list Stop forwarding that crap to me (Stop forwarding that crap to me) (Stop forwarding that crap to me) (Stop forwarding that crap to me) (Stop forwarding that crap to me) Just stop it now (Stop forwarding that crap to me) Oh, no (Stop forwarding that crap to me) Ohhh... (Stop forwarding that crap to me) I can't take it (Stop forwarding that crap to me) Aw, please (Stop forwarding that crap to me) (Stop forwarding that crap to me) You gotta stop (Stop forwarding that crap to me) Right now (Stop forwarding that crap to me) (Stop forwarding that crap to me) I'm not kidding! (Stop forwarding that crap to me) At the risk of being slightly repetitious Gonna ask you now to stop! (Stop!) Sending me that... (Crap!) I don't want it! Don't send it to me Now don't send it to me! (Stop forwarding that crap to me) Just stop! (Stop forwarding that crap to me) Ohh... Stop forwarding that crap to me To me Back to Stop Forwarding That Crap To Me Stop Forwarding That Crap To Me